


Born Wild

by Halloweenhead131



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Animal Killing/Survival Tactics, Blood and Gore, Brawls and Fighting, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Death, Drug Use, Drug trafficking, Extreme Swearing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Gang Affiliations, Implied/Referenced Slavery, Kidnapping, Past Child Abuse, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweenhead131/pseuds/Halloweenhead131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many time had this happened now? How many times had she just been left to die in the middle of nowhere? Enough times to tell you this.</p><p>Life is like a candle, when you are born your unlit wick is touched by a single tiny flame. That flame will burn depending on how your life goes, it will burn fast or slow. It's all up to you. Sometimes that flame is snuffed out before your life ever begins, or it's never even lit.</p><p>Or sometimes, there are the few individuals who go..."who needs a fucking candle to this bonfire I have going?"</p><p>Get in her way, and you'll get burned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Thrown"

**Author's Note:**

> With my amazing and exceptional use of the words 'fuck' and 'fucking', please excuse my language because I myself do not swear this much, even when I'm in a bad mood.
> 
> I'm pretty sure I got the point across though, I do hope you enjoy, please comment on anything and everything, kudo, bookmark, whatever...read and enjoy my variously changing swear vocabulary... XD

**Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is?**

Well she could answer a part of that, doing the _same_ fucking _thing_ over and _over again_ without getting out of the fucking loophole that seemed to wind itself around the throat like a hangman's noose. But expecting that things will change but really nothing ever changes.

And that is where she was now, in that goddamned noose doing the same thing over and over again. Here she was, hands tied with a fucking blood red bandana or something clasped together on her lap as she sat in a slightly awkward position on the floor of the hovering helicopter. She had found herself in _this_ situation more than once, every time it would be new faces and new names, she never bothered to remember them since she would never see them again, they would be put to grass instead of being paid at all.

She couldn't see or hear what was underneath them but when they pulled her up by the arm with a good yank, she hissed at the pain that lanced through the area and was jerked towards the edge. The water underneath the aircraft seemed to beckon her down into the bluish green water, the sand seemed _too_ white, she would have said that it had been fake, the water was like wavering crystals an she swore she had seen a shark or two. This couldn't have been real, that's what she would have said.

Had it had not been a fucking _island_.

"Good _luck_ little girl!" She was pushed roughly, she almost went head first but instead she chose to stumble forward and actually jump, it was better than landing on her back which would _possibly_ kill her? No it would _definitely_ kill her if she fell from the helicopter on her back from this height, apparently falling like that it would be harder than concrete. Hell, she had more of her fair share of people being shoved out of buildings that way and hitting concrete with a splat.

She hit the water and immediately held her breath, she wanted to cough as the salty water went up her nose slightly but she held back the _urge to throw up_ the contents of her stomach as she hit the sandy bottom and slid onto her back. The compression of water around her was suffocating and all she could hear was the rush of water around her ears and the stinging sensation that sent spikes of pain through her head as she struggled against the bonds around her wrists. This was like fighting against sleep, and when that had happened when she was doing heavy drugs, shit you normally wouldn't play with like it was a fucking cat toy.

That was a _long_ time ago though.

She slipped free, nose, lungs, everything seemed as if it was burning, anger as she had hoped, fuelled her escape, she just hoped even more that a random ass shark wouldn't come by and take a chomp out of her. She kicked the sand as she tried to right herself, pushing up from the thick sand below her, or was it above she couldn't see of course so trying to find which way was up and which was down so she just tried to take a direction, turns out she had the best luck in the bloody world.

She took one of those dying man breaths as deep as it would go in her lungs and looked up at the copter, giving it the middle finger before swimming to the shore, her feet hit the blazing sand and she fell to her knees, the sand burned like glass on fire. Something hit her in the back and she fucking ate the sand as the copters beating drew away. It was warm, and salty in her mouth, probably from the fucking water soaking in. Man she swore a lot, probably because she was uncontrollably fucking _livid_ as fuck.

"Fuck!" She spat the sand out as best she could, wiping her face on her shoulder, she would not swish salt water around in her mouth, this was one of the things she would not do. She wrapped the red bandana that had been used to tie her around her right thigh right over her grey cargo pants, she was soaked head to toe in salt water. She was pretty sure her eyes were really bloody red even as they flicked around the area quickly, any signs of anything here.

 _Pendejo de mierda de un padre._ Fucking douche, dick muncher beyond all other dick munchers and such a fucking ass kisser. She punched the sand, angry that now she was bleeding from her knuckles, angry for being thrown on a random ass island... ** _again_**.

This would have been the _fourth_ time she was left to survive on a island or was it the _sixth_? She couldn't remember. This would take at least a year as she hefted the travel pack around her shoulders, hiking the green camo bag higher before clipping the front together above her breasts. Left to survive on her own, with only a canteen, couple of rations for the first few days, a bowie knife and this time there was a machete.

She looked at the blade, they were giving her more this time, this was surprising. She hadn't gotten anything like this before, she looked around, maneuvered so that the machete was in between her back and the bag before moving up the beach, her hoodie was tied around her waist, the watch hadn't been made for salt water, she left it behind as it wasn't working anymore.

The jungle here looked dense, a lot more dense than she had originally thought, birds overhead made sounds and calls for the others, a couple of whatever kind of monkeys made their way along the tops of the branches. She ducked underneath a vine and slowly made her way over a group of mating snakes, the bundle of colours slick and slippery against one another, she gave it a raised eyebrow and went on. Her boots crunched through dead twigs but it was mostly soft, mossy ground, and the heat was almost unbearable with the humidity.

Her golden tanned skin was slick within seconds and she was breathing heavily, she was glad she was in a white tank, see through with the water but she could care less and _less_ about that crap. It was white and reflected light instead of sucking it up, couldn't say much even as a branch dragged across the skin of her arm.

Blood dripped from the actually quite deep cut, she rubbed dirt in it and left it at that, it would clot, leave the bandana for the bigger injuries and a bullet wound, not a tiny ass scratch. This definitely wasn't home, this wasn't the little rural area she usually lived in, with the pretty little lawn that she felt so out of place in.

No, this place, the _venomous_ spiders and snakes, the _enormous_ trees and moss covered ground that would make no sound as she moved through the branches. She kneeled down slightly and watched as a large tiger silently made his way through the trees, head down and gold eyes scanning the area, her breath hitched at the feral beauty of what she knew as a huge wild cat. This was her home, those little suburban and rural women could kiss their husbands tiny dicks, this was what she did.

She never really knew how to explain where she had gotten all the scars from, she never really could tell them ' _yeah, my father likes to drop me off in the middle of deserted or half deserted places to try and survive_ ' she didn't think that would go over very well with the ' ** _normal_** ' folk.

Did she look fucking _normal_ to you?! She leaned back, blue eyes closing against the bright light of the morning, was it morning? She couldn't fucking tell anymore, she looked around, everything was so green and brown and a whole bunch of different fucking colours.

This was.... _ **awesome**_.


	2. "Drugged"

She took _deep_ gulps of the clear water, at the moment she really couldn't have cared if a animal had pissed in it or not. She was just glad that the small creek was even there, she ha been traveling for some time by foot when she came up on the stream, it was heading to her left downstream and up on her right would be upstream. She looked up at the sky, towards the blazing sun, now setting in the West, so now she knew which way was West and East, so that means about thirteen degrees from her right shoulder was South and the opposite would be North.

Not that it _mattered_ anyway, but it was _natural_ for her to find out these random little things about where she was. She rubbed water up and down her face, a strand of dirty blackish brown hair falling into her vision, she swept it away from her eyes and looked up and down the stream. Leaves crunched and she stuttered into a stand, feet almost slipping on the mossy rocks, she really wouldn't have thought much about a noise in a rural area, probably a dog in those places but here, it could be bloody anything.

A bird squawked above and she wanted to strangle the sinewy neck, brightly coloured feathers fluttered above as more branches crashed. It went silent.

She was waiting, listening, hoping for dear god that it wasn't a tiger or boar, the boar here were huge with meat hooks for tusks. If she had been anymore surprised at the time, she would have shit her pants. There was a faint whistle, a pain in her hand, she looked down at the flowering thing from her skin before picking the fucking thing out.

"Oh, _shit_." She took off, unwrapping the bandana from her leg as she went, it went on her bicep, tighter than she would have liked as she ducked and sprung over tree branches and fallen logs and grey moss covered rocks. Her vision started to blur and she stumbled, she shook her head, vaulting over a smaller stream, she slid down an incline and tumbled to a stop at the end. Knocking the back of her head against a tree, eyes almost crossed and she swore she just saw a purple mouse run by, fuck, what the hell kind of a hallucinogen was that?

She pressed herself up against the tree, breath coming out hard and she swore she felt rain but there was no water falling from the sky. Like a cold prickling feeling that she felt all over her body, where the _fuck_ was she again? The ground rolled as she stumbled, she probably shouldn't have ran so fast, she was pretty sure her feet were warping with every step she made.

She gulped, her throat felt like it was on fire, holy crap, maybe it was. She laughed, it was uncontrollable, nobody, absolutely nobody should ever give her any drugs. Was this a drug? What the hell is happening? She fell on her knees, giggling at the red ant she saw skitter by, was that an ant? She really didn't know anymore.

The ground was soft against her cheek as she stretched out, eyes up at the green canopy of the trees, birds fluttered overhead like shooting stars and what the fuck was she saying? Oh yeah, the birds.

Wait...the birds! She sat up and coughed, she needed to get up, she needed to move, it was either get this out of her system or succumb to something she hadn't any idea about. She could die from this, this could be a poison not just a drug, she didn't know the dosage on that pin. She stumbled up against a tree, her fingers were numb, eyes were sore and they felt swollen. Her tongue seemed too big for her mouth at the moment and, she smacked her lips, really pasty, didn't she just drink water?

She stumbled into trees and more often than not, she fell over the logs and rocks that she swore were more than familiar, she was going around in a fucking circle and she stopped, looked around. Propped against a mossy tree for support, she felt something flick at her ear and froze, that was a really big snake making it's way across her shoulders. She didn't dare move, even as the world spun around in a slow continuous circle around her. Wait, wasn't the world always spinning? What the hell was going on with her brain?

The snake was gone, like totally, she didn't even know if it was actually there in the first place. She didn't know, she didn't know and she really didn't know. She rubbed her temple, didn't even feel the touch of her own skin against her skin. She stumbled over a tree stump, or was it a stump, she really couldn't tell at the moment.

She hit the ground, ate dirt and leaves, spit them out and disliked the taste of mushrooms in her mouth. Crawling wasn't something she did often, lets just say she would rather not ever crawl. Made her feel weak, but at this point nobody would see and she wouldn't care if she did.

She stopped, leather, shiny black leather, speckled with various amounts of blood and a few new speckles of blood, dark against the black as she tried to focus. Instead she rolled onto her back, eyes rolling up at the man above her, looking down at her with a slight smirk. The thing she really noticed was the glint in the light green eyes and the major scar that ran from the middle of his left eyebrow and disappeared from her sight.

"Ah, we have a woman here...what you doing in the big bad woods little girl?" His voice, it clogged her eardrums and warped in ways that she just raised her middle finger, uncaring if he broke it or not up at his face. Her eyes flashed as tunnel vision started to swoop in on her, going black and grey, every living fucking colour at the edges.

Then _blackness_.


	3. "Survival"

"She's a skinny bitch." It was a _jumbled_ and _blurry_ sound, as if through a screen of fogged up mesh that she was making up words out of. She struggled to regain her consciousness as she heard boots crunch past her, someone checked her breath, a hand underneath her nose. It smelled of dirt, liquor and male _armpit_ stink, it was gross and she would have gagged had she have not forced herself to breath normally.

"Nice ass and big tits though, I wouldn't mind tapping that." Her eyelids fluttered, her fingers twitched and the pain through her shoulders was now obvious as well as her knees. She had a flinch reaction tumble through her, it made her pull on the ropes around her wrists and her eyelids fluttered once again. Black lashes against her cheeks causing a slight tickle against her skin.

She really needed to _sneeze_.

Her mother, before she had passed on had said that only once in a _lifetime_ , do you find a place that you really _belong_. Only _once_. _Grasp it. Hold it. And don't let go._

The only chance, to be _yourself_ and _only_ yourself.

But in a world where people want you to become something that your not, to _change_ for them.

It's easier _said_ than _done_.

Her fingers, they felt along knots on the rope, she needed to find the end tie, the hand length piece of rope was rough against her skin and her palms seemed to slip across, it burned and she winced slightly, cracking an eyelid to see if anyone had seen her do so.

They didn't and she thanked whatever god was watching over her now and started to untie herself, loop over loop and under this one and...the ropes loosened, they made the mistake of leaving her feet untied. They also could have put her in a cage, she saw them, made of bamboo and twine, a couple of them already held animals, undomesticated goats and a couple pigs.

She quietly took off into the woods, the men around the fire didn't hear a single sound as she did so. She dived underneath a boardwalk and out the other side like a baseball player and she felt _badass_ , feet hitting the ground as she jogged. Jogging put a lot of force on her joints but she wasn't full out sprinting and would be able to stop and turn the other way if need be.

She jogged past a fire lamp or something, didn't even hear the boots crunching thoughtfully around the corner towards her. Didn't even think to slow down, so when she saw the man dressed from head to toe in a dull green army like garb with a blood red bandana around the lower half of his face and sunglasses on top of his head the one thought that ran through her head was ' _ **FUCK**_ '!

Instead of bolting the _opposite direction_ she bolted _right past_ him, her long hair whipping past him as her shoes hit the dirt jarringly, every step was like _bouncing_ off concrete on her _face_. Her arms felt like they were on fire and from the scare she was breathing hard as the muscles among her ribs stitched up, it felt like she was being _stabbed_ in the chest.

People started shouting, well she should say a bunch of men started shouting, a couple of gun shots went off, all going past her, one hitting the building right beside her head, blowing dust into her face.

"Don't kill the merchandise you _motherfuckers_! Run _after_ her!" She spun past several buildings before finding a really tiny valley, she jumped down in it, the icy cold water splashing up into her eyes as she ducked underneath trees and spread the leaves apart.

In her hurry she didn't hear the last shot go off, she barely felt the pain of it go through her calf. She hit the ground, _fuck_ she was hitting the ground _a lot_ lately. She gasped, she could see her blood run through the water, her heart ringing a single beat in her ears even as she wobbled back to her feet with her hand on a tree.

" _Man!_ She's a tough bitch!" Laughs rang out, more shots went off as she stumbled through the water but none of the shots even came towards her. Each step caused her to notice the little things, the tiny things that no one should really notice in a _dire_ situation but she did. The way her leg would crunch and flare up in pain and she knew the bullet had hit bone, the way her palms got scratched against the rough bark of a tree or the other one getting cut on a sheer rock, she probably wouldn't be able to clench her fists for awhile.

"You fucking _idiots! Fuck!_ " She heard more splashing, behind her, she barely registered that she was being picked up from behind. She kicked out, catching someone in the chest with her good foot, almost sending the one carrying her toppling over, before she wrenched to the side, now noticing that the bandana was still around her arm as well, she hit solid ground.

Her head hit a rock or something, her vision swirled, _oh look_ , there were those boots again. She took off, she didn't care where, or why, or how she even got to her feet in the first place, stumbling through the bushes and getting hit by all sorts of things.

 _Panic_. This is what panic was, she was dying and she knew it, but her body wouldn't grasp the concept and fought back the need or want to sleep with pure, unadulterated adrenaline. It was like getting high without the drug, her blood pumped faster, she got faster, her feet hitting the ground at unequal paces.

This was panic, the heart leaping into the throat and her breathing irregular as everything blurred around her, she saw a cliff, had no time to even stop and turn. She took it, jumping something without looking down had never been more frightful, on the good side, she wouldn't feel the pain if she died, bad side, she may or may not be eaten by sharks.

She left the only moral concept of _sanity_ way behind her for her own survival... _ **have I ever told you the definition...of insanity?**_


	4. "Salty"

She _barely_ registered the fact that this wasn't _right_ , the fact that the tree's above her were moving at a slow pace even as her head rolled to the side. A muscled and tanned arm, flesh that was inked with brown or black swirling tribal from wrist and up, a pressure on her left calf, but that couldn't be right. Last she saw, the water was rushing to meet her _pretty face_.

A face above hers, a mans, his nose was slightly crooked and his dark brown eyes, almost black scrutinized her face before disappearing from view. Water dripped on her forehead, her head lolled as she tried to widen her eyes but it felt as if they were like plastic, lay the barbie down the eyes close, sit her up and the eyes open. Fucking creepy as _fuck_ man. There were no words for fucking dolls but kill it, _kill it_ with _fire_.

She liked fire. She liked it very much actually.

More water droplets on her forehead, she didn't care for them until they moved to her lips and she noticed now just how dry her throat was. It felt like a million razors had gone through it, thats what she got for jumping into salt water, probably got a mouthful of it.

She opened her mouth and more water dripped past her lips, now taking in the metal canteen that was held above her face. She really hoped that the guy holding it wouldn't drop it on her face as she swallowed the drops, they tasted funny but that really didn't matter, she was thirsty and she hadn't eaten in almost three days. Was this day three?

She couldn't remember anymore. Where was she again? She rolled her head to the side again, watched as a guy with a large gun ran by, it was funny because it almost looked slow motion, her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Blackness. What the hell was this? She felt her chest heave, someone was pressing something to her lips, liquid dribbled across her face, down her neck, her head was being tilted upwards, her mouth being pried open and something poured in.

She coughed and spluttered as her throat burned even more than it already was but everything was still dark, what the fuck was going on, she felt hands on her face. People talking in a different language, make that _several_ different languages at once, was that a woman talking? Where the hell?

Blinding light. Her hands came up, blocking the light and she squinted, she couldn't form a proper coherent thought let alone sentence even as people started speaking again. She just wanted to sleep, her eyes felt like she had been hit several times and _burned_ like motherfuckers, perhaps that was also because of the salt water.

"Who is this woman?" She muttered a ' _fuck you_ ' somewhere underneath her breath, something along those lines at least and someone chuckled. To her left she would have _thought_ , except it was actually her right, who would have known even as she licked the roof of her mouth. Once again her tongue felt too big and like sandpaper against the roof of her mouth, how the fuck does this happen on a regular basis?

"She's injured pretty badly, looks like the pirates got to her." Pirates, the guys that practically held her hostage if she had really been a _hostage_ in the _first place_? _Nah_ , her father would never pay _anything_ to _anyone_ , there was a reason he put her on _various_ islands after all. Probably hoping she would be eaten by something like a tiger, or jump off a cliff and hit rocks but wait she did that already didn't she? Apparently she missed the rocks though.

She wanted to laugh at the irony of her situation, instead she rolled over on her side, almost toppling over the edge of whatever she was on. She heard more talking, in a different language this time though, she closed her eyes, she wanted to sleep and the gentle roll of relaxation came over her body, she was warm and comfortable which should have been impossible in a fucking jungle but whatever.

There was the darkness again, and you would think with all the shit she had gone through that she would have a fear of the dark. But since she was a kid, her father had made sure that she wasn't scared of anything, not even death.

Not since...never mind about that part, it wasn't fucking pretty and she isn't going to try and explain it. Especially not to a stranger, perhaps she could _one day_ but not _today_.

More moving, she was still slightly aware of her surroundings as she was placed on some kind of surface, even as someone pressed a cool cloth to her forehead, water dripped down the sides of her head and now she noticed that the water was like ice or she was way too warm, she wouldn't be surprised that she was running a fever.

But it was so cold, she flinched as the cloth ran along her collarbones, she groaned when a bruise was found. She wasn't surprised, even as she felt her calf get attention and she almost cried out in pain as someone started digging around, it hurt really bad and she could feel her leg was swollen, probably not as much as it would have been, she did jump into salt water after all.

Probably cleaned most of the crap out, she shivered, almost unable to cry out but she grunted as suckling or sucking out, something came out of her leg, she didn't know what but she hoped it was the _bullet_ and not a piece of her _bone_. She wasn't going to open her eyes and look down to see, she felt a warmth spread through her leg and vaguely registered it as pain, all she could do was bite down on her lip and take it.

And then, she was wavering in the darkness, her mind shutting down completely as she fell into a restless slumber. She didn't remember where she was, if they wanted to kill her, fine with her, she wouldn't feel it.


	5. "Fever"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citra's POV  
> Because we all know she's crazy

Her skin was a golden tanned and smooth but covered with thin and thick scars, some raised and some not but still smooth, her eyes tightly closed against the pain of the fever. Citra ran a hand through the woman's dark black brown locks lovingly, wondering how such a woman could have been crawling up the shore with a bullet _through_ her leg. They had wrapped it in a make-shift splint but Citra was now worried that the fever may take her. That or her wounds would catch up with her and take her, but she was more worried about the fever taking this beautiful woman.

Her golden tanned skin was covered with a thick layer of rolling sweat, the scent overpowered the sweet smell of the medical paste they had spread across her wounds with a _bitter_ acridness that seemed to sting the nostrils. But this girl was never cold, only running the highest fever the _Rakyat_ woman had ever had the chance to feel against her skin, like one of those _American_ heaters she always heard about from when her warriors would go into the town. Her body gave off heat like that of a fire, and she made no noise even as her body trembled and twitched in pain.

The woman had a red bandana around her left upper arm, Citra didn't even wonder about if she was pirate or not, this woman didn't have their smell or their fear when she looked up at the Rakyat warriors. Citra put her golden tanned palm in a sweaty one of the woman's, the palm was not _smooth_ or _soft_ as it should have been, this was no normal woman that laid on the small hard bed. Tanned hands pulled the woman's shirt up from her stomach, it came away with sweat as she wondered at the ' _X_ ' shaped scar that ran over one hip bone and into the edge of her pants, the middle of the ' _x_ ' barely peeking above the low waisted pants.

The scar was _ragged_ , and _old_ , _raised_ but still _smooth_ to the touch, and Citra raised the woman's shirt even more to get a closer look at the scar that was lighter than the woman's golden tanned skin by several shades. Her interest had peaked when the woman had come out of the water and now, it was a curious but still cautious want of this woman, _perhaps_ her name would suffice for now, but the woman had nothing in her pockets, nothing that would have told them who she was.

Except for maybe....

The woman rolled onto her side and Citra recoiled from what she saw, she had never seen such a thing, this mark...this brand more likely...what was it? Her fingers felt along the edge of the brand, it was still fresh, scabbed over but, it wasn't done recently, from the reports the woman had only been here four days at the most. It looked burned into her skin, like from another time and place, perhaps from where she lived before?

Maybe five days but this brand, maybe not healed fully but it was healing and pink skin was over taking the edge of the scabs, causing it to turn _yellow_ and slowly fall off.

Citra lifted the back of her shirt, a fairly tanned back met hers eyes, tiny scars, thick scars of all the lighter pale shade of her golden skin laid across her back. This woman has seen _many_ battles, and has _lived through_ them all, Citra hoped that this woman, who seemed so _strong_ would be able to break this fever and rise to fight once again.

Maybe this woman was the tiger, she was born as wild as the animals around here, perhaps...she would have to speak with the tribe, perhaps Citra would mark her, make her a warrior like many of the Rakyat, perhaps even give her to a mate...

Citra ran her finger tips along the one scar that went from the girls right side of her ribs all the way to the dip of her lower back, but it was thin, although ragged. All the scars were smooth to the touch, some of them had been stitched shut, if the small dots around them were anything to go by but most of them were ragged and hadn't been sewn shut which left them to heal in ragged lines across her skin.

She had a pretty face, Citra would give her that, with a lightly sloping nose with the end up turned and freckles across the top of her face, the slightly high cheekbones and thin cheeks that gave her that exotic look, full lips that had a tanned colour but were pale with fever and white straight teeth. She took care of herself when she was awake, her hair was full and a blackish brown colour that suited her face and her _eyes_...the _eyes_ that were the colour of clear mountain water, a _white blue_ that seemed so _icy_ but held so much _emotion_.

"Citra..." She looked at the man in the doorway, shooing him away with a flick of her hand, the tribe could wait to hear about the woman and the bracelets around her wrists jingling slightly before she turned back around. She had hoped that when she had taken to watching over the woman herself that those eyes would open, even if they were unfocused and the lips would part to give her a name but there was no such luck.

The woman turned back to lay on her back, her shirt having been pulled up, showed off the scar and with the heavy breathing, the heat and the smell coming off the woman would cause _normal_ people to recoil, Citra dipped her hand into a bowl full of water with a cloth, her eyes on the woman's face as she rung it out before placing it carefully across the woman's forehead and dotted her face, cleaning the sweat from her face.

The woman groaned lightly and Citra stopped, a hand carefully placed on the woman's cheek, eyelids fluttering but she stayed asleep, her fist clenched, new blood poured from _reopened_ wounds and Citra sighed but wasn't defeated, just like her brother.

Except this one...this one she wasn't about to let go.


	6. "God"

Mother fucking _Jesus Christ_ of hell, wait, that was pretty much the most _blasphemous_ thing that was pretty much said. _Ever_.

Well for her it probably wasn't, every time she walked by the fucking church on the corner of her street she was looking at it as if fire would explode out the bloody fucking windows and the giant white cross on the top would implode in blue flames. Perhaps she could only hope that would happen sometimes, it may have had brightened up her life a little.

After all when you know most of the guys on your street from the ages of fifty to thirteen years old had gang relations and have a varying certainty that your father did as well you kind of stop believing in a higher power after a while. Course that religion didn't stop people from being pushed out of fifteen story buildings with a short drop and a sudden stop.

What a fucking _catastrophe_ her life had been, this place was actually a semblance of normal around her for her. She could actually see a semblance of what her life was actually, the wild part, she wanted to kill and tear someone fucking open. She started coughing, they wracked her body as she sat up, chest heaving to try and get a breath into her lungs, she breathed deeply, wincing at the pain that ran through her ribs.

"You have been sleeping for awhile, we thought you would never waken." Her back hit the wall, eyes going wide as she looked down at herself, everything seemed alright, her leg was in a make shift splint but it felt better already and her bruises were now yellowing, cuts already had pink skin healing through. She was sore but she was alive and all right, she was alive.

"How am I alive?" Her voice was ragged, like she had smoked way too much dope in the past three days and had to drink the water the tanned woman across from her gave in what looked like a deers stomach, she really didn't mind, even if it was a bloody stomach she was drinking from.

"Because you are strong, strength is what kept you alive." She highly doubted that, from the smell of herself she had gone through some kind of hell while she had been out. And even grosser she was as sticky as hell and greenish yellow paste covered a couple spots on her body, already flaking away from her skin, which was sweaty and gross. She smacked her lips together, her mouth was pasty, more water she thought, raising the sack thingy to her lips and drinking deeply before lowering it to her lap again.

She struggled to sit in a semblance of a crossed leg, well half, her one foot was underneath the knee of her other foot which was splinted from the upper calf and down. They hadn't even taken off her pants, instead opting for giving her privacy and leaving her pants on.

"Fuckers shot me..." A small smile graced the lips of the woman standing in front of her, blocking the sunlight with crossed arms in the doorway. Perhaps she should have been grateful, perhaps, but really she didn't know this woman and didn't want to know her. She was beautiful and all but you can't trust a leopard now can you, never know when you'll get stabbed in the fucking chest.

"Whats your name?" She looked the woman up and down, brownish red tattoos adorning the area of her chin just underneath her full lips, bright light...what looked like blue eyes? Greenish blue? She didn't know but they were fucking weird, she had a accent too, but she couldn't place it, it definitely wasn't totally Spanish...more...Hispanic, different type though, what the fuck was she saying?

Tanned skin, bangles made of what looked like bronze and gold, some of them were leather but the rings around her neck glinted brilliantly. She had the sides of her head shaved close to her scalp and she would have said it wasn't for her, but it suited the woman quite well considering that the rest of her hair was in a mohawk like style, and braided.

"Noa." Just Noa for now, she didn't trust the woman with her full name, that was too much personal information that the woman didn't need.

"Well, Noa, I bid you welcome to the Rook Islands, home of the Rakyat." The woman moved to the side, flowers, a lot of brilliantly coloured flowers laid just metres from the door of the shack she was in. She stood and wobbled her way over to the door, placing a hand on the thick wood above her head and then ducking underneath the curtain across it.

The sun was bright and warm, the breeze was nice and cool against the skin and Noa breathed deeply, she probably shouldn't be walking at the moment but she was too out of it to even notice the tiny amount of pain that shot up from her leg with every step she took. The sweet smell of the flowers clung to her nose, the breeze drifted through her hair and her eyes watched as tiny minuscule ants made their way in a line across reddish brown dirt.

Now if she thought the woman was beautiful, she was an utterly pale comparison to the beauty that she saw now. A rather small waterfall was off to one side and most of the area was covered by the shade of the trees, perhaps she would be able to bathe in that water but for now, she was just ready to lay down in the sun and soak it up. She missed the sun, usually people knew to stay away from her fucking house, always had the windows curtains open to let the sun into her house.

"You like it?" She still didn't know the woman's name, but gave a smile over her shoulder at the woman, her eyes crinkling slightly at the corners and the corners of her mouth tilted up. Hell yeah she liked it, when she was mostly on the run, or just by herself, she had to worry about shit like snakes and tigers, the huge ass boars or the guys that wanted to fucking gun her down. Like _fuck!_ Can't anyone just live anymore, wait, that was way, way too much to ask.

Fucking assholes.

"What's your name?" The woman smiled lightly at her, hair twirling as she spun around in a full circle.

"Citra..." Heh, we could play this game for awhile.

Let's....play a game....you win? You get to keep your miserable existence. I win? You die. Nothing. Darkness.


	7. "Poison"

The water was as cold as it could get without giving her hypothermia but she couldn't care less as she slipped further into the waterfall area with some care of her footing for the water to reach her hips as her fingers ran over her scalp, water dripped from her skin.

The paste that had been on her skin melted away, giving away to healing cuts underneath, or punctures she didn't know she had. Her leg was healing nicely, the pink was over taking the edges of the gunshot to the back of her calf, she scowled, fucking pirates, assholes in the disguise of men wearing red. She breathed in the scents of the water, clean and sparkling in the glow of the sunlight, small fish swam here and there and the field of flowers, grass and bushes lined by a thick expanse of trees behind her gave her the privacy needed.

But to be honest, she hated it. Beautiful and everything, but it was too calm, too peaceful, too quiet for her tastes, at least when she was running she had her heart beating from adrenaline because of the danger, the underlying danger that one mistaken step, would cause her to fall into a abyss and die.

She dunked herself underneath, listening the the sound of the waterfall raging a storm underneath the water, her eyes closed against the rush. Cool water surrounding her as she sunk to the bottom, her butt hitting the rock that lay underneath, her brownish black hair waving in the water as her eyes opened fully, she could see clearly underneath the water, the sun sparkling through it with golden waves. The colourful swimming fish, the shadow from above, wait what?

She popped out of the water in a glorious spray, rubbing it from her face as she looked at Citra who stood with her hands underneath folded clothing, a necklace made of braided leather and a green gem hanging from metal wrapped around it. Her heart beating wildly in her chest, lungs in her throat as she tried to calm herself from coming up so suddenly.

"I see you have found a way to cleanse yourself, good. I have brought you clothes, I hope thay they will fit." She set them down by the edge of the water and walked off, hips swaying from side to side. There was something vaguely wrong with that woman, her sex appeal was beyond the roof even with the sides of her head shaved, the amount of mysteriousness that followed her around like a plague. It was annoying, tell her who the fuck you are and what the fuck you want, because she was tired of guessing what people wanted and playing fucking mind games.

She drifted over to the edge of the waterfall's pond and hefted herself up onto the rocks, the water felt good on her healing leg but it still hurt once in awhile because it took a chunk of bone with the bullet. The bone would take awhile to heal, so far apparently she had been here about a week and a half. They had fed her, properly actually, with a boars meat freshly killed and cooked along with the fruits that grew in an abundance on the island.

She noticed that around here there weren't many women, maybe around the number of fifteen or sixteen of them, but compared to the number of men, they were greatly outdone. Perhaps it was a tribal thing but then she couldn't say much about it.

Her eyes looked down at the clothing, she noticed the cloth of her tank top was used to make this, cleaned to a blinding white with the straps crossed over the chest and back while they had cut the neckline into a 'V' and sewed it together so it would make a diamond and show her cleavage. This woman was really starting to piss her off with the multicoloured beading on the top of the straps and around underneath the breast area so it looked like a bloody halter top.

She slipped it over her head, it fit, perfectly actually, accentuating the fullness of her breasts and the flat plane of her stomach. She pulled herself up and out of the water, putting the least anount of weight on her leg as she could, she really didn't want it to crunch like last time. The make shift splint was off now though, which was good at least, it means she was healing properly, the old woman that took care of her leg was nice and gentle, Noa was just waiting until she got the okay to run, then she would be gone without a second thought.

She sure as hell didn't want to stay here, pretty and all but really, she didn't care, even if they had helped her or not, she held no loyalty to anyone but herself and her, she didn't ask them to help her. So she held no remorse when she had planned to leave.

She pulled on the skirt, was just a long pure white ankle length skirt with beading around the hips and a small brown leather belt to hold it up , she did them up without a problem, before her boots which she refused to let anybody take were on her feet, yeah they were muddy and everything and didn't go with the clothing but she wasn't getting rid of a pair of good boots at all. The thing that really caught her eye was the necklace that Citra had set down on top, she pulled it up by the threads that would have been tied together.

The gem was rounded to a 3D teardrop shape, with the metal swirling in a circle, encompassing the whole gem until the bottom where it was flattened to keep the gem from falling with the top of the tear drop having a metal ring from the encompassing swirled pop up for the leather to go through. Needless to say it was made like a choker, she didn't know if Citra knew how to use powdered poisons but Noa wasn't taking a chance and dunked her hands along with the neckless into the pond.

No musty fog of colour came from the necklace, nor did the gem itself disintegrate in the water. Noa furrowed her eyebrows as she wiped off her hands and the necklace on her skirt, her body was still covered in water and she could feel the coolness of it dripping from her hair onto her back. Needless to say that wouldn't be there for long with the dry ass heat today.

She pulled herself into a stand, the necklace firmly tied around her throat, the gem hanging in the hollow. She limped towards the small shack even as the skirt bellowed around her legs.

She didn't notice the pair of greenish blue eyes following her every move, didn't notice the fact that the woman was standing just inside the tree line, hidden perfectly by the shadows of the jungle as she watched Noa duck beneath the curtain of her small wood and cloth shack.

"Poison isn't my only trick, little tiger. Believe me." Citra smiled, hands crossed underneath her breasts as she stood before she turned and retreated farther into the darkness of the jungle.


End file.
